Detective Stabler's Secret Obsession
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Companion piece to SVUbaby19's piece, 'Detective Benson's Secret Obsession'. Summary inside. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Detective Stabler's Secret Obsession**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting: 1999-2000; AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Set in the first season. Elliot's single and doesn't have any children. Set when Olivia joined SVU that period.**

**Summary: Elliot has a secret obsession. Only Olivia can figure it out.**

**Author's note: My review buddy, SVUbaby19 has a story out called 'Detective Benson's Secret Obsession' so I thought it was cool to a companion piece for her. This is completely fluff with some humor in it.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 30, 1999**

Olivia Benson couldn't understand why her partner Elliot Stabler doesn't have a girlfriend. He was so handsome he could have any woman he wants. I mean, look at him. Tall, brown-haired, built and clean-cut in all the right places. His skin was like vanilla ice cream. She just wanted to lick him up and down. She just wanted to devour him completely.

Well, here's a secret: she can actually sample him now. They were dating, but not exclusively...yet.

When she first joined the squad, she wasn't too keen about having a partner. She expected her partner to be old, experienced, smoking cigars and drinking too much. But, when she saw Elliot Stabler, her whole expression and thoughts changed. He was a Greek God! She thought she hit the jackpot with him. She found herself dreaming about him when she goes to sleep at night. In just that one day of meeting him, he became her obsession.

It's been six months since they started working together and already they found their daily rhythm and stride. It's also been just three months since they started sleeping together. Elliot and Olivia had secret nicknames for each other whenever they were along; he'd call her Liv, she'd call him El.

But the one thing that bugged her was that he never showed her his home. They've been to her apartment so many time since they started working together (and sleeping together), but she'd always wanted to know what his home looked like. She decided to find out for herself.

"Hey, El?" Liv called out to him. They were in the middle of paperwork again. The squad room was quiet for a change. Only a few people were there, including them.

"Yes, Liv?" he responded.

"Wanna grab some dinner when we get done?" she suggested with a grin on her face. He raised his head up and looked at her, knowing what she's implying. He started blushing.

" I know that look, Livvie. Why do you wanna see my home? It's not important," he chuckled nervously.

"Come on, El. You've been to my apartment so many times now. You saw how much I have an obsession with teddy bears and Barbie dolls. I just wanna know what your home looks like, no big deal. Now, I wanna see yours," she grinned still.

"I don't think so," he retorted playfully.

She looked around the room to make sure no one was watching. Then she got up from her desk and went over to him. Before he would have time to react, she started tickling him. She never knew Elliot Stabler was ticklish before they started 'dating', but now that proved to be her secret weapon.

"Stop it, woman!" he roared in fits of laughter.

"Not until I see your home, man," she whispered in his ear, grinning.

"All right! All right! You can come by my house after work, Liv! Just stop tickling me!" he laughed.

She released him then and smiled at him. "Thank you. That's all I wanted from you."

He kept laughing. He wondered what should he do about her. But, he wouldn't have any other way. He just loved her that much, but she didn't know it.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**September 30, 1999**

Olivia couldn't believe Elliot lived in a house, especially in a suburban city like Queens. Because of his so-called bachelor status, she assumed he lived in an apartment. No way he has a house on his own.

"Surprised, aren't you, Liv?" he chuckled when he noticed the shock expression on her face.

"I assumed you lived in an apartment when we met. How come you didn't say anything before?" she said faintly.

"Ah, the perks of having rich parents," he grinned as he unlocked the door and led her inside.

Olivia gasped when she saw the inside of him home. After the shock wore off, she burst out laughing hysterically. All over the living room were baseball memorabilia. The tough detective Elliot Stabler was obsessed with anything that has to do with baseball. She couldn't stop laughing.

He playfully glared at her. "It's not funny, Liv."

"Of course it is. Tough-guy Elliot Stabler is obsessed with baseball. Tell me, why is that?" she laughed some more.

He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I don't know, Liv. I just am. I've always loved baseball. I've been playing since I was ten. My father used to take me to games when I was little. I was just fascinated by the sport, that's all."

Her chocolate brown eyes bore into his icy blue eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. Before long, their eyes never lost each other. Before they knew what was happening, they leaned in and kissed. It wasn't new to them because they did it some many times. But, this time was different. This time, they experienced something other than lust. 

They experienced love. True love. Everlasting love. Eternal love.

"Wanna take this upstairs, baby?" he suggested with a grin.

"Why not?" she smiled at him.

When they reached inside his bedroom, she burst out laughing once again. More baseball memorabilia were all over his room. From his desk to his bookcases, this man was full on obsessed.

"Shut up, Liv. You're gonna take a cold shower if you keep laughing at me," Elliot said seriously, then he started laughing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aw, don't be like that. Baseball is a turn on for me."

He pulled her down on the bed with her. He grinned foolishly. "Babe, you're so full of it."

"But, El, you love me," she giggled when he started peeling her clothes off.

He smiled. "Of course I do, honey. Will you put up with me even if I have an obsession for baseball?"

Olivia just smiled as she moved on top of him. "Like I said, baseball is a major turn on for me."

The rest of the night showed them proving their newfound love for each other...with the baseball gear surrounding them.

**SVUbaby19, I hope I did it justice for you. Please, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
